


Moments

by jeweniper



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts, One sentence fics, i mean i'm working on a fic for them but who knows when it'll be done, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompted, one sentence moments in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The next six sentences! You can tell by the numbering that I just counted off by fours to decide which ship got which prompt. Or maybe you aren't reading the others and you just got here? Well you'll figure it out ^-^;;
> 
> Purikura comes from the word Print Club, and refers to those tiny sticker photos that you get from photo booths in Japan! You can add little symbols and words (and some make your eyes look super duper big), and they're very popular!

2\.   _Treat_

        After a rough practice match that left him visibly rattled, Tanaka had said “my treat” and brought him to the taiyaki stand—and for the past five minutes Ennoshita had been thinking how that was kind of nice, and kind of gentlemanly, and then he stopped thinking about it because now he was grinning and giddy and this wasn’t even a date.

   

      6.    _Bread_

         Ennoshita gapes from the bed with swollen eyes, throat scratchy and nose stuffy, while Tanaka stands in the doorway after his dash to the store, weighed down with wheat, potato, rye, and seemingly every other kind of bread under the sun, huffing, “you didn’t specify which one you wanted.”

   

       10.   _Rich_

While looking over the comments on his short film, Ennoshita realizes that he’s not entirely sure what “the feelings are very rich” means, but that somehow Tanaka’s contribution is still his favorite.

 

        14. _Photograph_

          Tanaka grins fondly at the purikura on his phone once more, pleasantly remembering his disbelief when Ennoshita agreed to enter the booth with him, their physical distance and awkwardness melting away with each subsequent frame.

 

         18. _Railroad_

When Ennoshita came home to visit from college, Tanaka would never admit that he was worried—worried that he’d come back realizing how much better he could do, how little of what he deserved Tanaka could actually give him—but when they stood face to face on the platform and Ennoshita held that sleepy smile along with his suitcase, his worries floated away with the sounds of the train.

 

           22.   _Truck_

             The idea of the road trip is as silly as the lime green paint chipping off of the used Toyota, but three prefectures, several dumb snapchat stories, and many embarrassingly intimate moments later; Ennoshita must admit that like all things Tanaka Ryuunosuke, silly and embarrassing is by no means bad.

 


End file.
